Blue dragon
The mighty dragon bursts from the figid waters, its muscular form covered in glistening scales. It has patterned cobalt markings across its neck and upper body, and its wings fold almost invisibly against its sinuous body. Blue dragons are associated with cold and earth. The term "dragon" is sometimes used instead of the term "mature" to describe the adult phase of a blue dragon's lifecycle, between adolescence and becoming a wyrm. They are 100-500 years old.Manual of Monsters, 32 Description Blue dragons are regal creatures, their posture and facial expressions expressing wisdom and intellect. They are creatures of ice and water, often found in cold regions and preferring to keep to themselves. They are studious, enjoying both literature and scholarly texts, and study any bit of knowledge or trivia that they come across. These dragons are best known for altering their forms and integrating into other societies in order to learn new technologies, spells, and crafts. Blue dragons are peaceful creatures, but very territorial. Once a blue dragon has claimed a certain territory, woe to any — even dragons of their own flight - who enter into that area without permission. The mighty dragon bursts from the frigid waters, its muscular form covered in glistening scales. It has patterned cobalt markings across its neck and upper body, and its wings fold almost invisibly against its sinuous body.Manual of Monsters, 31 Blue Dragon Society The blue dragons’ Aspect is the massive blue wyrm known as Malygos, the Lord of Magic. He is said to have established magic itself and created all the spells that set the sky and earth into motion. While he is not revered as a god, for blue dragons see no godhood in scientific fact, he is considered the greatest scientific mind ever to have existed in the multiverse. They have high magic resistances and can withstand many magical attacks. A blue dragon does not hesitate to attack if his territory is disturbed or invaded and is somewhat xenophobic. A blue dragon can be as violent and destructive as any black. The blue dragonflight was almost driven to extinction by Deathwing, and so blue dragons are rare and difficult to find. They are native to Northrend, remaining close to the Dragonblight, and once communed with the dead there to ensure that each draconic spirit made its way into the Beyond. Although the Scourge controls much of Northrend, the blue dragons still visit Northrend. Combat Blue dragons are not cruel beasts, preferring a quick kill for enemies and prey alike. They often use their abilities and spells from afar, camouflaging their approach in fog and other foul weather to gain the advantage of surprise. They are excellent tacticians and attempt to damage or disable any opposing spellcasters before they commit to a physical attack. Blue dragons prefer to fight from the air, using spells and breath weapons to their fullest. Even when an enemy is routed, blues seldom land, instead swooping overhead to further panic their prey. Blues do not land unless there is an immediate need or unless all opposition is destroyed. Blue dragons are slim and regal, and the glow of intelligence shines brightly in their eyes. Blue dragons are no smaller than the average dragon, but they tend to be thin and sinuous in form. Most blues have scales the color of ice, but some have scales that resemble the sky or a type of gem. Some dragons are named or nicknamed after a gemstone type that their skin resembles. Many dragons also mark their scales with eldritch runes, which serve the same function as tattoos do for humanoids, as well as potentially having magical effects. Male and female blue dragons are nearly indistinguishable to most humanoids, but according to some ancient texts males tend to have straighter and thicker horns, while the female’s horns tend to look more rounded.Lands of Mystery, 114-115 Trivia "Azure" and "cobalt" is usually associated with the blue dragons. Gallery Image:BluedragonMoM.JPG|Blue dragon from Manual of Monsters. Image:BlueDragon1.jpg|Blue dragon from Warcraft III. Image:Ley-Guardian Eregos.jpg|Blue dragon from World of Warcraft. Image:Kalec_dragon.jpg|Blue dragon from the Sunwell Trilogy. Blue Dragons.gif See also *Malygos *Blue dragonflight References Category:Blue dragons Category:Dragons Category:Manual of Monsters Category:Lands of Mystery